neons_cwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arrow
The Arrow is a vigilante crime fighter and the alter ego of Oliver Queen. the centric character in the NCW show Arrow. After being stranded from home for five years, he returns with only one goal, to save his city from those who abuse it. History Life on Lian Yu Pilot: Oliver washes ashore and is confronted by Yao Fei, a resident on the island. Yao warns him about the bad people on the island and claims he will need to train Oliver so that he may survive. Oliver accepts. A True Bamboozle: Oliver is crying inside Yao Fei's cave after coming to terms with the fact that his father is dead. Yao Fei chastises him for crying when he spent all day hunting deer to feed him. He says the time for Oliver's training begins now. The Dark Archer: Yao Fei starts teaching Oliver how to fire a bow in order to protect himself, but Oliver becomes agitated at the fact that there's an abundance of firearms on the island that he can't use. As Yao Fei agrees, mercenary Edward Fyers surrounds the two and knocks them both out. Broken: Oliver is being tortured by Fyers and his men. While Fyers claims Oliver can be sold for money, he states that Yao Fei has become an annoyance and orders his men to shoot him, much to Oliver's horror. However, Fyers and his men are quickly dispatched by Deathstroke, who claims he has plans for Oliver. NCW Short: Escape from Lian Yu Oliver recounts his final moments on the island. Spotting a boat in the distance he lights a signal fire. Two Russian sailors, David and Tate, come to his aid. As they provide him with a blanket and food, Oliver reminds himself he became something else to survive, and must soon get to work saving his city. Present Day Pilot Oliver encounters a criminal attempting to mug the Wayne Family. He checks his father's list of criminals, but the mugger's name is not found and the Wayne Family is shot. Later at the Arrow Cave, Diggle chastises Oliver for not acting, but Oliver is too blinded by his father's request to help others. He also roasts Felicity. At the Queen Mansion, his mother Moria introduces him to an old family friend, Malcolm Merlyn. When the two are alone, Malcolm pulls a knife on him, claiming if the boat sinking couldn't kill him, he will. A True Bamboozle Malcolm claims his actions are setting up a season long mystery. When Moria walks in, Oliver tries to tell her what happened, but Malcolm claims he was getting ready to cut cake, which Moria believes. Oliver is then visited by Laurel Lance, who exchanges some aggressive words, tells Oliver he cheated on her with her lesbian sister and leaves. While Oliver salmon ladder's in the Arrow Cave, he sees the news broadcast of The Dark Archer killing the mayor and claiming that he will take over Starling City. The Just Us League Oliver is enraged by The Dark Archer's challenge and smashes Felicity's fern. While searching for The Dark Archer, the team comes across The Flash, screaming in the middle of the road. As Oliver investigates, Cisco alerts Barry to a robbery at Central City Museum. The robbery is being conducted by The Clock King and his associates, Kite Man and Rainbow Archer, who call themselves The Z-Listers. Laurel and Tommy Merlyn are attending this museum at the time. Attack of the Z-Listers! Clock King orders Kite Man to drop bombs on the heroes. Barry gets them to safety and Oliver runs after Kite Man. He collapses the ceiling above Kite Man, knocking him out. Later on the roof, Oliver shoots Clock King out his hot air balloon with a Boxing Glove arrow. Team Arrow and Team Flash later meet at Big Belly Burger to celebrate their first team up. The Dark Archer Oliver kills Umberto Gonzalez, a criminal on his father's list. Upon returning to the Arrow Cave, Diggle roasts him for wasting time on crossover episodes rather than finding The Dark Archer, to which Oliver defends himself by saying it was to boost ratings. Felicity finds The Dark Archer in one of many abandoned warehouses, and after Oliver has an intense flashback, he heads off. As he confronts the Dark Archer, his opponent reveals he knew he was coming all along. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}